<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frostmere by Lynnavaius261</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616591">Frostmere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnavaius261/pseuds/Lynnavaius261'>Lynnavaius261</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnavaius261/pseuds/Lynnavaius261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanrald is a land of myth and magic, positioned far north in the endless sea, and it has been untamed for centuries. However with the coming threat of invasion this land is forced to form strong bonds, and shaky friendships with the many northern lands. Daxyss Maren is one such north man fighting for this land. He is pulled on a wild journey over many lands and worlds even, but when will the gods stop tugging him around for their own will? And even more so can he ever hope to break free of his destiny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I am open to comments and constructive critique. This is admittedly the brain child of a drunken night talking about OC's with my husband. So I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The open plain stretched almost endlessly before dropping off a sheer cliff to a fjord below. The golden green grass of the meadow was whipped around by a strong cold wind. It seemed the autumn chill had begun to set in, especially in the small village cloistered in the middle of this expanse. It was a simple steading, made of wooden houses, most of which were snuggled closely to modest home farms. Anyone would assume this place was the idyllic picture of peace, but those who resided here knew that was the exact opposite of the case. As this town was bustling, with villagers and visitors alike. They all seem to be clamoring around, from those visiting the small market and fishery, to rowdy clansmen spilling from the tavern, already drunk and celebrating by mid day. </p><p>	Indeed life was busy in Vanrald. It always seemed to have an endless stream of commotion, especially concentrated around the long house in the center of town. It appeared the whole village was built around this structure, and that was probably the case, as it was the Jarls' home. The long house itself was simple looking enough. Being rendered in an ashen oak color made from strong logs, but nevertheless worn out by years of salty wind buffeting it. All except for the heavy wooden door, varnished in thick gloss. The double wide entrance was carved intricatally, showing a long graphic scene of Ragnarok, a clash between gods, and beings of great power. It was truly the not so hidden gem of Vanrald. Some more religious travelers would even stop to pray at the bottom of this great door on their journeys.</p><p>	Daxyss would have normally stopped to marvel at such a work of art, as he secretly enjoyed the passion himself, but as it was he was on business. He had traveled several weeks across the eastern sea. This journey had been more tiring than expected and indeed the large man was eager to fill his stomach, and rest for the night. He was Jarl of his own provenance after all, so he usually had no trouble filling his need for this. Even now as he strode forward, people moved easily out of his way. He had a certain air, which caused others to mind him, no matter how small of an action he took. So it was no surprise when the large decorative doors were pulled asunder for him, and his kin. He took little note of this however, as he was more concerned with scanning the interior of the room he had walked into. This was an old habit beaten into him from previous raids. The main hall was cozy, he noted. Most of the walls were adorned with various hunting trophies, and well worn tapestries. All save for the western wall  where there was a small divot, nestling a grand stone fireplace flush against the rest of the hall. This hearth bathed the room in golden light, casting shadows up onto the ceiling. There was a plush heap of pelts laid flat on the stone floor surrounding the roaring fire he took notice of. Daxyss couldn’t help when he spared a long glance at them wistfully, really wanting to simply sink down into a nap on one. </p><p>	His attention was diverted however when he heard the scuffling of feet approaching him. An older man, probably  in his 60’s had wandered into the room, avoiding the two large tables running the length of the hall quite expertly. “Daxyss, my boy! We have been waiting for you all day.” The old man teased, as he hobbled along towards the large brunette in his doorway. Arkon was not as Daxyss remembered at all. The man that strided towards him was haunched uncomfortably, while he leaned on a cane as he took each unsteady step. Indeed he had changed from the powerful man Daxyss looked up to as a child to someone he almost wanted to take pity on. Though he could still see the power that a less perceptive eye would miss. Arkon was favoring a cane, that much was true, but he still had purpose in his walk, and a glint of knowing in his eyes. Daxyss couldn’t help but feel the man had already guessed everything about their next encounter. </p><p>	He smiled and extended an arm to Arkon as he drew close enough, going to grip the older man’s own in a powerful shake. “Well met old friend. I scarcely heard you come in!” he offered with a small smirk. Arkon himself looked pleased and boomed a loud laugh making him seem much less frail for a moment “Aye, these old legs still have some sneak left in them boy.” the older followed the declaration with a small sigh and patted Daxyss heavily on the back. “Stop being so formal with me would ya? I’m not quite in my grave yet.” Arkon jeered then stepped back. His body began to retreat to the raised platform across from the hearth where his throne stood, proud and tall. Daxyss was a bit stunned by the rough pat, but recovered quickly. “Yes yes. You say that everytime.” he quipped back and had to stop himself physically from reaching out to steady the man now walking away. The last thing he needed was to insult his host for the stay. </p><p>	“Well go ahead and make yourselves at home.” The old Jarl scoffed and waved his hand, summoning in several slaves, each of which carried trays of cooked meats and hearty breads for the tables in the center. “Eat and take your minds from the journey.” Arkon motioned to Daxyss’ men. Despite his humbling appearance now Daxyss felt at ease as he approached the throne, taking a seat in front of the man. “I am glad you’ve hardly changed.” Daxyss murmured and relaxed back in the tall wooden chair. “But I must say I was surprised when you called on me, and not my family.” he continued, crossing one of his powerful legs over the other. “What was so important I rushed here to see you, Jarl Arkon?” he quarried as he picked up a flagon of ale on the table, downing the amber liquid in one fell swoop. </p><p>	“You think I would tell you that easily?” Arkon offered with a coy smile and scratched at his bald tattooed head “You will find out tonight perhaps, if you play your cards right.” He quipped. Daxyss perked up a bit at that, taking a bite into a chunk of ham as he leaned forward on his chair. “There will be a feast tonight, in your honor, and safe passage. If you make it long enough without getting pissed on mead I will tell you the little secret.” Arkon teased and called over a slave to pour him his own flagon of ale. The young Jarl visibly deflated at the mention of a feast. It was one of his least favorite things to deal with, unless it was a sabat. Feasts came in just below maimings, or above on certain days. “I don’t think that is necessary, Jarl Arkon.” He offered tentatively, not wanting to offend the host by outright refusing his invitation to celebrate. “Nonsense.” Arkon paused to take a long drink, then stopped to wipe his mouth upon his sleeve before continuing. “You have come all this way, and any voyage that is more than a fortnight requires feasting. Even more so when it is carrying the son of one of my most trusted allies. So this afternoon you will drink and eat to your heart's content. Then you will rest, and clean up for one hell of a celebration.” he nodded matter of factly, not giving Daxyss too much more room to argue the point without being seen as rude. “I will even let you have the pick of one of my maids for your bed, or one of my men if you feel so inclined.” The older man shrugged idly and smirked at Daxyss who had turned a light shade of pink at such a brash invitation. Arkon continued after a small pause “Your men can even sleep here in the halls. I’m sure that would asquege all of your worries.” </p><p>	Daxyss couldn’t find a reason to deny the request, or rather order at this point. So he resigned with a shrug. “I will leave it all to you then Jarl. For now I am going to rest my eyes, and hopefully clean myself.” the brunette replied tersely. “Good. Now you can just follow little Camille. She can show you to your rooms, and run in some warm water for the tub.” He nodded over to a woman quickly approaching, from the mere mention of her name. “M’Lord.” She bowed to the both of them and started to walk to the side passage off the main hall, no doubt leading to the living quarters. “This way if you would, sir.” she called back to Daxyss. As she walked ahead of him, he studied her. She seemed rather weak, small in stature and frame. The only part of her body that seemed to have a wild nature was her hair, he noted, as it curled off of her head in long ringlets. The color reminded him of fresh soil, and he wagered that if he ran his hand over the strands they would be as soft as silk. </p><p>	“Are you visiting long, Jarl Daxyss?” she questioned in a small voice, as she walked him down a set of stairs, which he could only assume lead to a cellar room. “Aye, I think at least for a few months.” he replied curtly. Her whole demeanor was unpleasant to him, her meekness, and flimsy body reminded the man of a scarred hare. The sooner he could convince her to take her leave the better he noted, as they reached his room. </p><p>Camille took out a small brass key, and fiddled with it in the old lock on the door until a resounding click could be heard. “Got it!” she whispered to herself while pushing the heavy door with her whole body. The room hidden behind was nice. Much like the rest of the hall he had seen it was cozy. There was a fireplace surprisingly, Daxyss could only assume the flough of which was dug up and to the outside. Much like the front hall it had several animal skin rugs nestled around the hearth. Most of the room however was dominated by a wide bed. It was draped in deep crimson blankets, and looked ever so soft to Daxyss’ tired mind. If it weren’t for the annoying girl bustling about and pulling on the tub in the corner to position it he wagered he would already be asleep. It seemed however the best idea he resigned was to take a bath first.</p><p>As soon as Camile dragged the wooden tub far enough from the hall she rushed past the large man, and up the stairs to begin collecting warm water from the kitchens. Luckily for her they were right beside the stairs. So the real challenge would simply be willing her muscles to allow her to carry buckets back and forth down the long stairwells. 		</p><p>After the maid had sufficiently retreated Daxyss, groaned and collapsed on the bed. Wanting nothing more than to just sink into a deep sleep; however as was often the case, he had more important things to do. He lamented to his poor lost nap as he sat up on the bed and began to untie his leather boots. He had remembered buying them new before this voyage, though now you could scarcely tell, as seawater and sand had buffeted and scuffed the tanned exterior a muddy brown. His shoes were not the only casualty it seemed. As he stood up with a small creak of protest from his bones, he found his shirt and pants were just as dirty. He had scarcely noticed when he arrived, but now that he had time to settle he was almost embarrassed he greeted the other Jarl in such a fashion. Usually he wouldn’t have cared about his appearance, but this man had known him his whole life, so it was important to at least look put together. No matter, he decided as he stripped off the thin wool fabric of his tunic, letting the blue dyed material fall to the floor in a heap, his breeches soon to follow. He certainly felt better out of those salt laden garments. He did notice that his skin was now chaffed and tanned from the rough days at sea. It would take a few more days for it to return to normal.  </p><p>His musing was cut short by a clutter in the stairwell directly outside of his room. He rolled his eyes and peeked out into the hall, taking in the maid clutching the wall and trying to steady a large bucket of water. “Useless” he muttered under his breath and strode forward, snatching the bucket roughly from the lithe woman. He said nothing as he walked the steaming water back to the tub, which he saw was already half way full, with milky colored water and several herbs. She must have come in and out when he was in his slow haze of undressing he reasoned. No matter. “This is fine. You can leave.’ He filled the tub then tossed the bucket aside, letting it crash to the floor with a loud clatter. Before he stepped into the heated water, taking only seconds to adjust before slipping completely down into its milky depths. It seemed a smart idea to fill it no more as the water now was lapping up and over the edge of the tub from the man's sheer size, which wouldn’t even let him fully seat himself in it without draping his legs over the edge. Regardless of this Daxyss was contented. The feel of the water  as it seeped into his skin was almost enough to cause ecstasy. As he relaxed his back against the side of the tub, sprigs of rosemary and lavender floated idly, making the room fragrant as with each subtle ripple. </p><p>Camille was surprised when he helped her, and even more so from the loud thumping of the bucket, yet despite the order to depart she remained, intent on finishing her job. She had a rag in her pocket that she fiddled with as she watched the man in the tub take down his long brown hair. It had been in a braid before, but now with the tresses falling loosely she could see it was almost to his mid back. This was much longer than she had seen in a while, even while working for the Jarl. Most men of their status kept their hair short or no longer than the shoulders. She had heard whisperings upstairs while she was carting water down that he was from a clan who all wore their hair long to signify winning in battle. She mused on whether this was true, knotting the course rag in her hands. He did look war hardened, she noted, with several long scars crossing his arms and back. What kind of warlord was she meant to wait on? She fretted taking a few steps toward the tub “I can wash the grime away for you.” She was cut off rather abruptly by cold brown eyes and an exasperated voice. “No.” he was curt, too much so, she thought. “But, sir!” She protested and took a few more steps closer, now at the edge of the bath. </p><p>Daxyss grunted and gripped the woman’s wrist tightly, making her yelp in shock. “No thank you. Look, just tell everyone you did your work thoroughly and leave my sight. I have no time for whatever you think you need to do.” he took the cloth from her trembling hands and released her. Then he waited until he heard her make a small noise in response and leave before settling back in the warm water. He thought to himself on whether or not he was too rough on her. He hadn’t meant to scare her, but he also really had no desire in entertaining someone else. It was bad enough he thought that he had to pretend to do so tonight. His hands moved idly now, cleaning the dirt and sea from his skin, taking special care to scoop up the herbs as he cleaned himself, rather enjoying the spiced scent on his body. </p><p>By the time Daxyss abandoned the tub, the water had gone grey with dirt, and cold from the air. His skin and hair however were clean and much softer from the soak. He even took the time to dry himself with a wool towel, letting the damp cloth stay on his hair to keep it out of his way as he made lumbered slowly to sit by the fire. The warm crackling and sputtering from the flame, did a fantastic job at relaxing his frayed nerves after all. He moved to sit down, stretching out his previously cramped legs on the pelts. His eyes moved to languidly scan the room from the floor, and as the warmth sunk deep into his bones, he decided he wouldn’t be making it back up on the bed. So like any good man would, he laid down, curling up by the hearth. His tired eyes watched the dancing flames, almost hypnotised by the leaping fire. As he glanced over the sporadic movements his eyes grew heavier and heavier until he eventually succumbed to his brain and slept, falling stretched out by the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daxyss awoke with a jolt. His body felt like it had fallen from a ledge to the ground below. As he forced himself to sit up, clutching his ribs he sighed. Not awake it seemed after all. As he moved to stand, now catching his wind he looked around. No longer was he in the warm cozy glow of Jarl Arkon’s home, but instead on a long cloistered path. His clothes however made a triumphant return in a loose pair of breeches and a tunic. </p><p>The night around him was dark and suffocating however, and all he could see to his sides were huge trees, stretching to what he could only imagine was Asgard itself. Yet he couldn’t manage to be afraid. He had been having this dream for years, ever since his first raid on Saxony. He couldn’t be sure if this was the home of his gods, or a ghostland that would plague him forever. Even still he found some comfort at least in the cool wood. </p><p>He began to walk, his path navigated by the smoke beginning to curl at his feet. It all seemed so ethereal each time he visited this place. He couldn’t even begin to fathom if it was real, and in all honestly he was a simple man who had little care on that matter. He took it all as it came at face value. And he concluded if this was the gods playing a cruel trick on him, that was just the price he would pay. After all, not all of the wood was so cold as here. He picked up his pace slightly when the path began to wind in long arching curves, right and left continuously. Ahead he saw the path pin point to a warm glow. He rushed, breaking into a full sprint to reach the splendor of the light before it faded, as it sometimes had in this dream. </p><p>With a triumphant gust of breath and clamor Daxyss broke into the clearing spilling light onto the path. This place was much more warm, it’s small grove was bathed in a warm light, which seemed to emanate from the glowing bugs that flitted through the air above the pond in the apex of the clearing. Daxyss whipped his head from side to side, obviously confused as he scanned the small circle hollow from the opening of the dense trees. His breath slowed almost catching as he started to worry he had gone crazy. This was not normal, the dream barely deviated and this would be the most strange of any he had seen. </p><p>As the tall brunette stood, lost in thought, a shape stalked the line of encasing trees. It moved through the bracken easily, not making a single crunch under its weight. After a few rounds of stalking the line of the wooded hollow the shape burst from the treeline, crashing into Daxyss’ back. If he was more slight he may have been knocked completely off of his feet instead of stumbling as he did. “Got you!” A light voice exclaimed. “You never even heard me coming.” the lited tone teased as Daxyss turned in the assailants grip, looking down to face them. </p><p>“I don’t need to hear you with such weak attacks. You barely knocked the wind from me.” He quipped as he locked eyes with the short woman standing before him now. Her soft features turned into a sour pout in an instant. Her already plush lips sticking out more as she inflated her cheeks to add to the effect “That is hardly fair! If I was armed you would certainly be dead you big behemoth!” </p><p>Daxyss couldn’t help laughing at her petulant expression and tone, his hand finding her head to ruffle her mess of blueish black hair. “Aye, Shania. I’ll let you win this one since it means so much to you.” he teased the small woman who was now stomping her bare foot indignantly. “I’m telling you I woulda won!” she drawls in her melodic voice, drawing out her vowels in won much like a spurned child. After which she sighed heavily and crossed her arms, retreating to sit by the pond which covered much of the grove. </p><p>“Pouting now are we?” Daxyss teased, trying to rile his short companion back up. He watched as she bristled a bit then relaxed and slipped her feet into the crystal like water of the lagoon before them. “You’re here early this time.” she piped up finally, changing the topic and offering him a toothy grin. He moved to sit beside her and settle his own tired feet into the water, letting the cool liquid soak into his loose pants. “Yes, I happened to make land today, and squeeze in a small nap. Being at sea will wear out an old man like me.” he joked coyly and looked to the girl for a smart remark. </p><p>Shania rolled her large peridot eyes, as she looked out at the water ripple. “Most days I’m stuck waiting ages for you, or we miss one another all together. It was bad enough not seeing your for weeks because of some stupid boat trip.” she huffed slouching forward, causing her loose slip dress to roll down over her carmel colored shoulders. “Advantageous, not stupid.” Daxyss corrected and reached out to pull the sleeve back up, scraping his calloused hands over her smooth skin. The small touch was enough however to make the woman’s skin rise up in goose bumps. “Stop babying me!” she protested and gripped his hand, bringing the large appendage to her face. Daxyss sighed and simply cupped his palm to her full face. Then he smiled slightly “I can’t help it. You need to be cared for, especially with you being so careless.” Her face was flushed a deep red at the statement coupled with such a tender hand on her face “You always talk about me like you know me outside of this dream. What if I’m not even real?” she hummed in a teasing voice as her soft lips pressed a quick kiss to his thumb. “And what if you are?” he implored, moving to grip her chin with a stern authority he usually saved for reprimanding “I would love you just as much regardless.” </p><p>He watched as the woman averted her gaze from him in favor of concentrating on the pool of water. “You’re being silly. I can smell another woman on you anyway.” she changed the subject again quickly and raised one of her circular brows. “And you can sit here and say you love me.” she scoffed playfully, as her body managed to worm free of his hold. “It wasn’t like that!” he protested quickly as Shania stood and moved to wade into the water, only stopping when the bank began to drop. “Oh is that so?” she hummed in an aloof manner, already knowing better than to actually accuse her companion. “Well you will certainly have to prove that to me.” She practically purred out the words as she shrugged off the shoulder straps of her soaked dress again, exposing more on the honeyed skin, unmarred by tan lines. </p><p>Daxyss moved quickly at her silent invitation, completely letting the accusation fall. He stood on the bank long enough to toss his shirt ashore, before splashing in after her, each of his large steps rippling the water with little ringlets. Until he finally came to a stop behind her.“You are such a tease” he spoke with a small click of his tongue, as he corrected her lightly. Before he could grip her hips however her smaller hands grabbed his large ones and pressed them flush against her hips, which was now almost completely visible under the wet skirts. “Name calling are we?” her voice came out in a soft breath as his fingers gripped into her soft skin. “Yes, though if you want I can stop, love.” he murmured against her ear as he leaned down to ghost soft kisses up her neck. He could feel her breath hitch when he nipped at the hollow of her neck and shoulder, marring the tender skin with a small mark. “Well...I don’t hate it.” She grumbled under her breath tersely. “Let me turn you big oaf!” he squealed out as he bit down on the spot again, just to agitate the mark and her. </p><p>Daxyss relented and let Shania spin around to face him. He preferred it this way after all. He could take in all of her at once. His eyes scanned from her colored hair down to the cords of her dress. He remembered her telling him once she dyed her hair with a mix of fruits and flora from her home on one of their late night talks. It always captivated him, how the color caught in the light of the fireflies. As his brain started to ramble around her features, the short woman reached out her hands, rubbing them up Daxyss’ hairy chest. “Hey, don’t get lost on me now.” she snorted out a small laugh as her fingers scratched through the thick mat of fuzz, covering his torso, and well further. “I want you to focus on me completely.” she offered with a small shy smile.</p><p>Daxyss found himself tuning back in as he nodded stupidly and he took in the sensation of her little claws scraping his skin “I couldn’t manage to ignore you even if I tried.” he sighed out in contentment. “You sure do know how to make a lady swoon huh?” she teased and moved to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her curved body. His mouth opened in an attempt to make a retort, which he found was quickly silenced, by the clashing of her plump lips against his own unsuspecting ones. His breath seemed caught in his throat, and the only thing he could muster in his brain to save him from the sensation was to kiss the woman as if his life depended on it.</p><p>	Daxyss gripped her tightly, as he used all of his strength to pull his partner up onto his hips, unabashedly he groaned into the heated kiss when she moved to lock her legs around his waist as if on instinct. His brain seemed flooded with the sensation of her moist mouth moving on his own, and he couldn’t help himself as he forced his tongue into her soft mouth, exploring as he wished. Her own body seemed to respond in earnest to him, with soft moans of pleasure, all while she bowed herself up against his chest. Their mouths only parted when the need for air became too great. Shania pulled back first, taking in shaking gusts of air, as she looked up to him, her eyes already glazed in ecstasy, and a thin line of saliva connecting her kiss bruised lips for his own. “You..” she paused to catch her breath “You can’t just do that to me!” she whimpered as her hands moved to find purchase in his thick hair. “I am supposed to be in charge.” Shania whined without much conviction. He knew by now that she liked to put up a fight just for the sake of it. So he let her have her way. </p><p>	Daxyss waded them deeper into the pool, stopping close to the middle, where the water just began to lap at his chest. It wasn’t too troublesome for him, but he knew Shania would not be able to stand or swim away fast enough. “You want me to let you go?” he teased, dropping her from his hold. The sudden sensation caused her legs to falter, dipping her short body below the water, making her flail and panic momentarily before reammerging, completely soaked. “Daxyss, what in the hells?” She yelped out, being cut off at the end by the man gripping her hair, as he wrenched her head back, forcing her to look up at him. Daxyss could tell from the glimmer in her eyes and the slacking of her tense expression that his lover was very much enjoying herself. He pressed forward then, his head leaned down to nip more dark marks onto Shania’s soft neck, all while keeping her hair secured. The increasing noise of her mewls and trembling moans were enough to keep him going. While his free hand started to tear off her loose dress that was already billowing up in the deep waters. </p><p>	The woman in his hold was practically squeezing off the circulation in his waist now, as her thick thighs clung to him. He didn’t falter in his marking however, until he felt his lover grind down on his still clothed cock. The sensation was almost enough to make him forget his plan of teasing her altogether. Almost. “Watch yourself.” he growled out and started to kiss down her chest. Stopping to tease her nipples slowly. He sucked softly at the pert bud, while his hand detangled from her hair to pinch and pull at her other nipple. </p><p>“Daxyss please.” she gasped out between moans of pure ecstacy. Daxyss himself was beginning to crumble, under the soft sounds of his lover, and his own need. He scarcely kept himself from trembling when he went to tug down his trousers enough to free his hard cock. “Shh sweet. I’ll take care of you.” he whispered softly against her ear, as he gripped his member, dragging the blunt head against her heated folds, and teasing along her clit with soft thrusts. </p><p>	He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into her eyes as he sunk himself deep inside of her, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in her heat. Shania was arched up, her hands clawed desperately at the flesh of his back as she came around him from being filled so wholly. Her insides tightened like a vice around him and he had to stop himself by gripping her hips. He instead began peppering her face with soft kisses as the woman attempted to milk his cock dry. “It’s ok, love.” he whispered quietly and stifled a groan as he started to pull back out of her, only to thrust back in until his balls slapped against her hot core. Shania went wide eyed at the sudden jolt to her over sensitive body, and tried to push her lover away, sobbing out in frustration. </p><p>The man chuckled roughly and held her close despite the slight struggle. “It’s ok. Just let yourself go.” he grunted and started roughly pumping into her cunt. Shania yelped out in a loud mewl, and let her head fall back, her body went limp from the extreme pleasure flooding her veins. However, Daxyss kept filling her, enjoying the needy calls from her lips and the trembling spasms from her pliable body. “Noooo!..” Shania drawled out as she clutched at his chest and hair with her long nails, dragging him into her body until her face was pressed flush to his neck. Her long chorus of moans continued filling his head only to cause his hips to falter. </p><p>	“Please, please.” She was begging. He could hear vaguely through his haze of pleasure. “I can’t stop cumming on your cock, just please fill me up!” She begged and bit down into his neck, to stifle a scream as he rutted into her a few more times, then came. He released deep inside of her, giving a few more shaky thrusts to ride himself out as she was still spasming all the while . By the time he came down from his high, Daxyss was aching from the scratches and bites marring his skin. With a bit of effort he slipped from his lover, who gasped quietly. She clung to him and winced as he began to walk them back to shore. </p><p>	“Are you alright?” he questioned against her wet hair, only receiving a short nod in return. The small action alone gave him enough strength to heave both of them onto the shore. He curled up around her, easily dwarfing her small body as they rested, just listening to the lap of the water on the shore. It was ages before one of them spoke. The silence was finally ended by Shania, when she looked up at her companion “You will  have to leave soon.” she mumbled horsley. “Yes.” he agreed simply and squeezed the small form on his chest. “I’ll see you soon though. I promise I’ll find you.” he whispered against her damp hair as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. She nodded “I live near…” she spoke clearly to his ears until she was about to share the location which came out garbled and unintelligible, as usual. He sighed and shook his head “Still cannot hear you.” he hummed out continuing before Sahnia could start back up. “I’ll find you anyway. I promise it.” He left little room for her to argue so instead she just nodded and laid back to relax. </p><p>	A time had passed before Daxyss found himself roused back to the room he had been in earlier. His dream interrupted by knocking at the door. He groaned roughly and forced himself up on his elbows. “I’m coming damnit.” Daxyss struggled to his feet, still in the nude as he made his way to answer the door. Camille was standing in the hall, already flinching at the tone of her charge. She jumped back when he tore the door open, standing still as he snatched the now cleaned clothes from her hands. “Leave.” he nodded back to the stairs then slammed the door. SHe was shocked partially, but just offered “The feast has started, M’Lord is waiting for you upstairs.” she shouted through the thick door, then turned heel and ran back upstairs. Before he dressed Daxyss walked over to the cool milky water in the tub, dragging a rag over the cool release that was caked on his thighs. Well he supposed he had to get dressed and head upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>